


I'm Sick With Loneliness

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sick Fic, a lil angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Knowing he shouldn’t force her to talk about why she was crying, he let it go for now. Getting better was more important.“How are you feeling? Do you need me to do anything?”, Klaus asked, worried about her condition. He felt her forehead.Smiling, she grabbed his hand so he wouldn’t take it away, “Your hand is cold, feels good.”
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'm Sick With Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2014, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Deppy for reading my old shit and helping me out, bless you girl, love ya.

Between having to leave early for work and cancelling her plans with Klaus, February 14th was turning out to be a disaster.

Spending Valentine’s day at home, how romantic! _NOT_. Caroline was not happy with this, at all. Today was supposed to be a special day. _Luckily_ for Caroline, he wanted to be with her anyway, even if it meant taking care of a very sick girlfriend.

Right now, Caroline was forcing herself to at least take a warm bath to clean her sweaty body before her boyfriend got there. Sick she may be, but that didn’t mean she’d have to feel or look nasty. It was still, after all, a special day.

After doing so, she wasn’t sure of what to wear - warm pajamas, sexy ones or normal clothes - well whatever was considered normal for a valentine’s date. In the end, she chose the most comfortable option, knowing that Klaus would force her to change clothes otherwise. He might not look like it, but he could be quite a worrywart, when it came to her at least.

Feeling her stomach churn and her head grow hot and heavy, she made way to her bed once again. She lied down, trying to make the room stop spinning and to push away the feeling of vomiting. She felt as If a million daggers were being stabbed into her brain. At the same time, her stomach felt like it was being punched by the freaking Hulk.

‘ _Seriously Hulk, go smash something else and leave me alone already.’_

Caroline knew that she should take an aspirin. But, to do so, she first had to eat, which she didn’t feel like doing at all, afraid she might throw up everything. She was in no condition to cook anyway. _‘Or even get off of her fluffy bed.’_

Death would be a mercy right about now.

It had been years since she’d last felt so unwell and incapable of anything. It actually reminded her of her childhood; how she wanted to be pampered when she was under the weather, but no one was around to do it. Even if she begged her mother to stay, she’d leave, saying that work was more important. Her father had abandoned her also, so she was always alone. Sick, alone and incredibly helpless. It made her feel very lonely whenever she fell ill.

How useless…crying over such a childish matters when she’s already twenty-two years old. But, maybe those feelings will leave her be if she cries her heart out. _Maybe_ a miracle will happen.

Quietly sobbing with her eyes closed to the world around her, lying down in a fetal position, so submersed in her horribly dark thoughts and memories that any noise fell on deaf ears.

A gentle hand combed through her hair, startling her.

“What the hell?!”, Caroline screamed, jumping up from her former position, so shocked her tears stopped. Noticing who it was, her stiff body relaxed, “You scared me!”

Slightly laughing, but with no mocking tone in his voice he said, “I’m sorry, love, I called out for you and knocked on the door, but you didn’t reply. I was worried, so I just came in.”

“Well, you’re forgiven. _This_ time, next time, you won’t be so lucky.”, she answered playfully. A sudden pain shot through her head again, making her lie down.

Knowing he shouldn’t force her to talk about why she was crying, he let it go for now. Getting better was more important.

“How are you feeling? Do you need me to do anything?”, Klaus asked, worried about her condition. He felt her forehead.

Smiling, she grabbed his hand so he wouldn’t take it away, “Your hand is cold, feels good.”

“Have you checked your temperature? Have you taken any medicine? Have you eaten anything?”

“Slow down, I only understood half of what you said, _British_. By the way, didn’t we arrange to meet for dinner? It’s still noon, what are you doing here?”

Shaking his head and kissing her right wrist, he simply replied, “My girlfriend is sick, where else would I be? Anyway, it seems like you’re trying to avoid answering my questions, which means you have done none of them.”

Trying to hide herself under her covers childishly, she conceded, “Maybe…”

Sighing, he gave her a quick peck on her lips, “I’ll be right back, _don’t move_.”

“You’ll get sick too, _idiot_! And stop being such a bully, I’m sick.”, Caroline half whispered half yelled, her strength was completely wiped out.

After a while, Caroline was woken up tenderly, seemingly having fallen asleep while waiting for Klaus. Her forehead was covered with a wet rag which felt heavenly and Klaus was sitting next to her on the bed, with food and tea. Helping her sit up, he gave her a bowl of soup.

“Eat up, you need it, and after doing so, you’ll take this medicine and drink some tea. No fighting, just do it.”

Caroline did as he said, even though she wasn’t hungry at all. She couldn’t finish her bowl of soup and he didn’t force her to. After that, she took the medicine and sipped on the hot tea, putting it down immediately.

She felt better just by his presence. More _at peace_. When he got up as if to leave, she grabbed his sleeve and begged tearfully, “Don’t leave me, _stay_.”

“Caroline, I’m only going to wet the rag, because it’s getting warmer, I’ll be right back.”

“Promise?”

“Always.”

Once again, she fell into a deep sleep. Caroline dreamed of when she was a child. She was sick and crying, the pain was bad, but the loneliness was _unbearable_. Until a small boy appeared out of thin air and hugged her tight, combing her hair with his slim fingers. He told her that she would be alright, that he loved her and that he’d be with her, _always_.

That was when she woke up, silent tears running down her face. But, something was different, she wasn’t alone in the bed. _He_ was there right next to her, under the covers. For just a moment, Caroline stared at him, appreciating him being there. Klaus was reading a random book, even though he could be watching TV.

Well, that’s just like him.

Noticing her stare, he put down the book and affably patted her head, “How do you feel?”

“Better.”

“Good. Are you hungry?”, he asked, getting ready to leave the bed.

Clutching his arm, making him unable to leave, she looked into his eyes with the most serious look he had ever seen on her face, “Klaus, thank you.”

Before she could finish he unknowingly interrupted her, “You don’t have to thank me, I-”

“Klaus! Listen to me.”, Caroline yelled, grasping his face in her hands, “Thank you. Thank you, for being born. Thank you, for being here. Thank you, for not leaving my side. Thank you, for taking care of me. Thanks for not making me feel lonely. Th-thank you so much, for just being you. I love you more than you’ll ever know. I know I haven’t always been forthright with my feelings, but from now on expect to hear it every day. When I’m happy, when I’m sad and even when I’m mad, I’ll tell you every day. _I love you_ , _always_.”

Finishing her confession, she kissed him; kindly, softly, lovingly.

Klaus was completely stunned by her declaration; they never were a couple that said those words much. In the beginning, he fell for her charms and chased after her. She turned him down, _a lot_ of times. But, eventually she gave in; he was never quite sure if she did it because he was too persistent or because she actually developed feelings for him.

Who would have thought that they both felt exactly the same way? Unbelievable…

He hugged her tight, making her feel dizzy.

“Caroline Forbes, I love you with every fiber of my being and I will always, _always_ , be right beside you.”, taking a small box out of the pockets of his jeans, he continued, “So would you give me the honor of being my Valentine, for now and for always?”

Crying so hard, she was gasping for air, she nodded, attacking his lips with her whole being, “ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
